1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to battery backup systems, and particularly to a battery backup for a vehicle emergency communicator that provides a backup battery system for telematics devices to assure that emergency communications between the vehicle and a dispatcher can be established notwithstanding vehicle battery failure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the market today there exists a variety of vehicle installed emergency communication systems, some having GPS, designed to provide not only information as to location, directions and provide various important information such as nearest hospital, restaurant, garage, auto dealer, hotel etc. but also to track the vehicle if stolen or open the door from outside if keys are unavailable & person is locked out.
There is also automatic or manual emergency communications if the car is in an accident, is disabled or is flooded out, and the driver needs help. These on-board emergency communication systems are capable of automatically dialing police and other first responder assistance if the vehicle occupant is in an accident and, e.g., the air bags inflate.
A major problem with an on-board emergency communication system is that if the car battery power fails there is no assurance that the on-board emergency communicator will work unless it is connected to a backup power source.
While on-board emergency communication systems are intended to be used for emergencies, a system without a battery backup is vulnerable to fail if the car battery is somehow de-activated.
Thus a battery backup for vehicle emergency communicator solving the aforementioned problems is desired.